


The Interview

by EstherDreams



Series: the porn star and the cameraman [1]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Because Tony, Blow Jobs, Cameraman Loki, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, M/M, Pornstar Thor, Rimming, Tony loves it, based on the CockyBoys website, loki does too but he also doesn't, this author doesn't know proper words for parts of a camera, thor doesn't play by the rules, warning: f-bombs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherDreams/pseuds/EstherDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki works as a cameraman/director for a porn company. He is supposed to film an interview with one of the company's biggest stars, Thor Odinson. The thing is, Thor doesn't play by the rules and decides to spice up what was supposed to be just another interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thebookhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/gifts).



> The idea for this story came about after I stumbled upon a video titled 'Colby Keller and the Cameraman' (the video can be easily found on the internet if you Google the title). Immediately, I thought 'this is so Thor and Loki', so I wrote this thing. If you decide to watch the video, be warned: it contains Colby Keller sexy times. :)
> 
> Since the amazing and very talented [thebookhunter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookhunter/pseuds/thebookhunter) had written a story with Thor and Loki as pornstars, called 'Cocky boys', I asked for her permission to post this story and she gave it, for which I thank her. This is for you, thebookhunter. :)

“So,” Loki began, zooming in on Thor’s blue eyes, figuring that it would be a nice way to start the interview with a focus on one of Thor’s top assets, and then gradually zoom out again.

“You have a bachelor's of science degree in meteorology, Thor, but you are currently one of the most popular gay porn stars. In fact, you’ve been a very successful porn star for five years now. How does a man get from weather to porn?”

Thor chuckled, lounging on a small sofa right in front of the camera like a casual nature god in his well-known and very popular red-and-black lumberjack shirt, the buttons of it open to reveal his perfectly chiselled, smooth torso. He was circling around his belly button with an index finger, in no specific pattern, a picture of elegant indolence and decadence. One of his bare feet was resting on the carpeted floor, the other one perched on the edge of the sofa, the knee of the leg supporting one his arms. He looked effortless and delectable.

Loki was glad for the comforting barrier of the camera lens allowing him to avoid direct eye contact with Thor. Thor Odinson was a distraction and Loki’s secret weakness, and this job was both a blessing and a curse.

Before Stark Films, Loki got his opportunity to direct his first official theatre play just a few weeks after graduating in theatre arts with the focus on directing and writing. The world seemed ready to be conquered by his talent and the reviews were very positive. Adjectives like unique, innovative and spectacular were used. Nobody could believe that somebody so young could have such a glorious and successful vision at the very start of his career. Six months after his stage debut, he received the green light to direct his own play, but this time, the reviews were different: the material was too dark and heavy; the setting was macabre and not in a good way; the writer was clearly trying to impress too hard. The play flopped and Loki was too proud to return to the stage.

He just couldn’t get over the embarrassment and he preferred to stew in misery until, one day, Fandral came to the coffee shop where Loki worked as a waiter. They were friends in university and had collaborated on a few college plays, Loki as a director or stage manager, Fandral as an actor. Fandral was surprised to see him in the coffee shop, but Loki didn’t want to talk about his failure. Fandral, however, seemed happy about his job, saying it was fun and dynamic; he was paid well and he even got to travel, all expenses covered by the company.

“You should call my boss,” Fandral said, winking. “We could use someone like you. Tony’s been saying he’d like some scenes to be more artistic, to draw in a different kind of audience. He’d like to attract more female fans, not just men. You could totally pull that shit off, write, like, a sketch, give ideas for the setting, it would be great.”

“And what is it that you do? You part of an independent theatre company?” Loki asked with a raised eyebrow, sounding sceptical, then took a sip of his coffee. Fandral had insisted he take a five-minute break and Loki did just to get him off his back.

Fandral laughed. “No, man, I’m a porn star.”

Loki nearly choked on his coffee – but he did take Fandral’s card, and when he got home, he went on the internet and typed in the words Stark Films. Who knew that adult entertainment could be classy? The company had even won several awards for directing and for best original mini-series. He watched a few trailers, astounded by what he saw. The porn he’d seen was tacky and it stopped interesting him around the time he turned twenty. Every sex video had been the same: bad acting, bad setting, boring, boring, boring. His imagination had always gotten him off better and faster than any porn video had ever done. It was with surprise that Loki realised his cock was hard and needed attention. He hadn’t jerked off to porn in years. And it wasn’t just porn; it was something more. There was a level of actual art to it, and it could be made even more interesting, more erotica than just porn.

He called Fandral that night and two days later, when he had his one and only interview with Tony Stark, the founder and owner of Stark Films, he was hired on the spot. Tony was arrogant and filthy rich, and he had started the company because he liked sex and porn and thought it would be fun to film it in a new, intelligent way, showing his stars as relatable, emotional humans, not just colleagues who fucked for money, but friends, lovers, confidantes. His idea caught on and became a phenomenon, and Loki was at a loss for words in the face of it. When Tony discussed the salary with him, Loki had no more doubts and he signed the contract without hesitation.

He had never imagined he would become a member of the porn industry. His ambitions to become the new Bertolt Brecht shattered on the day he was humiliated in public, so why should he give a shit about being a cameraman/director at Stark Films now? The job paid very well and he got to see beautiful men on a regular basis. Loki remained professional despite several offers to be taken out on a date. The compliments were flattering and flirtation was an integral part of his life on set, but he had never allowed himself to venture beyond the mark of professionalism. He was no virginal prude, but he was a firm believer in the fact that one shouldn’t shit where one ate. It was Loki’s routine to jerk off in private before going on set because he didn’t even want to get distracted by a hard-on begging for his attention while two gorgeous men were fucking in front of his eyes. Besides, there were always other crew members present and Loki was done with public humiliations. He’d felt vulnerable once; he never wanted to experience that again.

After a while, Loki had developed a sort of immunity to playing witness to a sexual act. To him, it had become a matter of choreography and perfect lighting, the correct placement of furniture, good locations and competent story-telling. The scenes he wrote and directed were short films, and two of them had received awards. It was still not theatre, but Loki was content and, to a certain extent, proud of himself. He did his work, smiled at the men and then, when he came home, he forgot about the porn actors and the set. There was only one exception, though, one man that remained in Loki’s thoughts, the protagonist of all of his unsung fantasies, and he was sitting in front of him this very moment, looking into the camera as if it was the most natural thing in the world for him.

 _Fucking Thor Odinson_.

Loki had only seen him a few times in the hallways, but apparently enough times for him to develop a crush on him. It was impossible to forget about someone like Thor, all big and bulging muscles, a million-dollar smile, always chuckling, always looking kind and benevolent and incredibly full of himself. When Thor appeared, he dominated every group of people and every room. He fucked like a beast, an impeccable, perceptive sex machine that tended to make his partners see stars, and every time a new video with Thor was uploaded on the website, Loki promised himself he wouldn’t watch it, but eventually, he always did and now, it seemed he could only come to thoughts of Thor Odinson doing to him the same things he had done to all of his co-stars so far.

When Tony asked Loki to film an interview with Thor, Loki acquiesced without a fuss because refusing it would only draw attention to his dirty little secret and the last thing he wanted was for Tony to poke and prod at him, making Loki confess to his ridiculous infatuation. It was pointless, anyway. Someone like Loki didn’t stand a chance with a man of Thor Odinson’s calibre. The prospect of speaking to Thor one-on-one frightened him and he slept badly the night before this shoot, hoping he would at least not make a fool of himself in front of the porn legend. As if this interview weren’t enough, Tony was enthusiastic about Thor and Loki finally working together on a project. Tony wanted a rough outline for a mini-series starring Thor after the interview, which meant the agony wouldn’t end today.

 _Pull yourself together, Laufeyson_ , Loki scolded himself. _Don’t be such a pussy, he’s just a porn star. If you survived filming a scene involving_ Fandral _of all people, you can survive this._

“Hmm,” Thor purred, rubbing at his beard in contemplation, “how does a weatherman become a porn star?” he repeated Loki’s question. “Well, for starters, I couldn’t get a job and it frustrated me. It made do all sorts of crazy shit. Then, I went a bit crazy at a party in this gay club once. Basically, went down on a guy in public. We were all over each other in some dark corner, but people definitely saw what were up to, and one of them was Tony Stark. He was impressed by the things I could do with just my hands and tongue, so he asked me to audition for him and the rest is history.” Saying that, he grinned. “And it’s been _great_. I _love_ this job. I have no regrets whatsoever. It’s definitely more fun than doing weather forecasts!”

Loki smiled, decided to act as natural as possible. He zoomed in on Thor’s sculpted stomach, knowing he couldn’t finish the interview without at least one of such shots. It would be a lie to say it wasn’t a self-indulgent decision, too.

“And you normally top, right? Is it a personal preference, or just an on-camera thing?” Loki continued, sticking to the script.

Thor pulled an elastic hair tie from the left pocket of his jeans and captured his hair into a loose bun, making the whole process look so simple and appealing. God, could he _possibly_ look any hotter? Had this been an intentional move on Thor’s part? Loki swallowed, waiting for Thor’s answer.

I love to top,” Thor said and Loki’s breath hitched in his throat when Thor looked straight into his eyes through the lens. “Oh, I enjoy bottoming, too, but it doesn’t happen that often, off or on camera. Men want me to be the one in control. Obviously, I have a muscled physique that’s appealing in a specific type of scenario. I’m the aggressor, you know, a power top, and it’s a good feeling to be in charge that way.”

Loki felt inclined to bite his lip, but he managed to refrain from that.

“I do, however, have a fantasy,” Thor continued. He put both feet on the floor and rested his elbows on his thighs, leaning forward. Loki almost took a step back. _Fuck_ , this bastard had a magnetic presence.

“What’s the fantasy?” Loki asked, feeling extremely proud for keeping his voice free of trembling and stuttering.

“I’ve tried a lot of kinks, but I’ve never been tied up and taken advantage of,” Thor told him matter-of-factly. “And I’d really like to try it someday.”

Thor winked into the camera. Loki swallowed; no, _fuck_ no, he was _not_ getting hard.

“You have to elaborate on that obviously,” Loki said playfully, thinking about taxes and doing laundry. He had yet to return mum’s call and she would want to talk about making her own jewellery. Surely that could kill his boner.

Thor hummed. “Do I? _Well_ ,” he purred, licking his lips. “I’d like a tall, sexy, lean man to tie my hands to the bedpost and have his way with me. Touch me all over, keep me on edge by sucking my cock and playing with my nipples. And then, when I can’t take it anymore, he takes his pity on me and rides me like we’re in a rodeo until we burst with pleasure.”

Loki exhaled as quietly as he could, his fingers trembling. He tightened them around the rotation handles, almost forgetting how to operate a camera. The light of the spotlights suddenly seemed too hot and unquestionably suffocating. Tony _had_ warned him about Thor. Thor was very expressive and never spared words. He was an open flirt and tended to break rules, often ignoring scripts and improvising like a champion. Loki had to return to safer ground fast before Thor started to play with him.

“ _You’re_ hot,” Thor said without a preamble and leaned back against the sofa, spreading his arms and his legs wide, seemingly offering himself to Loki.

_Fuck, here we go._

“Thank you,” Loki replied in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner, his heart starting to race in his chest, apparently trying to send all of his blood south.

“Do you think _I’m_ hot, Mr Cameraman Laufeyson?”

Damn it, Thor was fucking _persistent_.

“This is your interview,” Loki reminded him patiently, smiling a little.

“That’s right,” Thor agreed and placed one hand on his stomach, below his navel, thrumming his fingers against his jeans. His crotch looked to be in the process of waking up and Loki’s throat went dry. “ _So_ , let’s make it interesting. They didn’t tell me your first name.”

“It’s Loki,” Loki said, wondering why the hell he was going with this. Tony wanted a regular interview and Loki was a professional, but Thor, with all his hotness and delightful teasing, was making his job very difficult.

“Do you ever mess around with guys on set, Loki?”

Thor’s hand slid lower, cupping the prominent bulge in his jeans, but doing nothing more so far.

Loki cleared his throat. _Wow_ , that was a pathetic sound. “No, I like to keep my work and private life separate.”

Thor chuckled, his fingers starting to rub his cock gently with soft, taunting motions, up and down, up and down, as if he were trying to hypnotise Loki, and it was fucking working. Why had Tony thought it would be a good idea to conduct the interview in a private room, just the cameraman and the porn star? Oh, right, to create an _intimate_ atmosphere that would help Thor to get comfortable and _open up_. Fucking Tony, had he _just_ met Thor Odinson? This felt like a set up. Was someone filming them and this was just a big joke? Well, it wasn’t funny.

“Oh, I don’t believe that at all, Loki. Have you taken a good look at yourself in the mirror?” Thor said, squeezing his crotch a little harder, arching his neck just a little and releasing a sinful groan that sounded like an approaching thunder.

Loki almost whimpered and he couldn’t breathe properly, trying so hard to keep his breathing silent and normal. His vision grew a little blurry; the whole scene was ridiculous, but this was actually happening. Thor fucking Odinson was coming onto him, stroking himself through his pants openly, wanting Loki to make a move.

“Well, it’s true,” Loki snapped, feeling cornered and scared and incredibly aroused. It was one thing to have a fantasy, but when it threatened to come true, it felt like a nightmare.

“Oh, we’ll have to fix that right now and I don’t want to hear any objections.”

Thor had slipped into his commanding mode of an irresistible predator in charge, something he regularly performed in his scenes, drawing in comment after comment of people of all ages and genders confessing on the internet that they wanted to be punished, then fucked hard by the blond, hot beast that was Thor Odinson. And Loki wanted that too, so badly he was practically gagging for it, but he had convinced himself so well that it would never happen that he didn’t know what to do with himself now that he had the chance to experience the deliciousness of every man’s wet dream masturbating in front of him.

Thor was a porn star. There was no way Loki could please him, even if Thor thought that Loki was hot.

Oh, shit, _Thor found him attractive_. Loki’s knees nearly buckled.

“How about,” Thor drawled, curling one corner of his lips into a seductive smile, “you come over here and open my pants? And then, we’ll just wing it from there.”

“I – I don’t think Tony – ”

Thor laughed out loud, the deep, rumbling bass of his voice making Loki’s cock twitch. “Let’s not think about Tony. Don’t kill my boner, man. Just come here. I saw your pert ass when I walked into the room. Those pants leave _nothing_ to the imagination, you know that, right? I just wanna _squeeze_ those cheeks, hmmm.”

Loki spluttered and Thor lifted the hand not playing with his crotch, curling his fingers and beckoning Loki to come to him.

Loki was mesmerised. Before he could process it, his legs moved of their own will and took him to Thor. His eyes were so blue up close, Loki wanted to drown in them. He gasped as Thor’s hand grasped his and pressed it against Thor’s crotch.

“Your eyes are so _green_ , fuck. You should be in front of the camera, not behind it. Feel that, Loki?” Thor murmured, rubbing Loki’s hand across his clothed cock a few times. “All for you.”

 _Fuck it_ , Loki thought to himself and grinned, finally deciding to stop thinking and just enjoy himself. This was a one-time opportunity and he would fucking take it. He unzipped Thor’s jeans slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on Thor’s the entire time. He bit his lip as he looked at Thor’s crotch, the flushed tip of Thor’s cock peeking out of his red underwear, begging for Loki’s attention.

“And now?” Loki whispered, licking his lips suggestively, giddy with the freedom he had just given himself.

Thor lifted his ass a little to lower his jeans and underwear, enough to completely release his massive cock, looking even better and thicker in person than on camera, and Loki exhaled a shuddering breath, not waiting for Thor’s instruction, circling his fingers around the impressive girth. Loki’s eyes widened in shock; his fingers were long, and the tips could barely touch around Thor’s prick. _Wow_.

“Keep going,” Thor urged him, leaning his neck against the back of the sofa. He closed his eyes and parted his lips, and Loki began to stroke him, revelling in the feel of Thor’s cock against his fingers. He shuddered at the realisation that he really wanted to have a taste.

Loki was aware of the camera filming them. He could only be seen from the back, but he was still nervous, so he dropped to his knees. This way, only the back of his head would be seen, but more truthfully, he really wanted this. Apparently, Thor agreed because he spread the fingers of one hand through Loki’s hair, resting them on Loki’s nape, gently pushing him forward.

If there was anything that Loki was proud of in sexual terms, it was his blowjob-giving technique. This was his sexual comfort zone and he didn’t hesitate in delivering. He leaned forward, leaving whisper-light kisses on Thor’s abdomen and inner thighs, building Thor’s and his own arousal with gradual steps, reeling inside the entire time because he was about to go down on _Thor Odinson_ _himself_.

“You fucking tease,” Thor rasped in appreciation and Loki chuckled wickedly, his confidence rising.

He licked the base of Thor’s cock, then proceeded to taste the entire shaft, up and down its veined sides, moaning at the feel of the hot, engorged texture, making him feel like a king, although he was the one on his knees. His moan was answered with Thor’s own and Loki dug his fingers into Thor’s thighs, rolling his tongue around the sides of Thor’s cock with leisure. He swirled it around the smooth, round tip, chasing the beads of pre-come leaking out of it, the taste and scent of Thor very pleasant to Loki’s senses. Above him, Thor was breathing heavily, his eyes black with arousal and promising to devour Loki as soon as he got the chance. Grabbing the base of Thor’s cock with one hand, Loki grinned and finally took him in his mouth, chuckling around the head of Thor’s beautiful dick like a bastard as the suction of his mouth provoked Thor into shouting out his approval.

Loki stared into Thor’s lust-heavy eyes when he began to bob his head up and down Thor’s cock, caressing Thor’s balls with one hand and sliding the fingers of his free hand across Thor’s thighs and stomach, venturing further until he pinched a hard nipple. Thor yelped, his grip on Loki’s neck tightening, and Loki swallowed around the cock in his mouth, moaning like a trained whore. Loki hadn’t been with many men, but he’d had one very enthusiastic boyfriend who liked to try a lot of different things and who trained Loki into becoming a spectacularly good cocksucker, even praising Loki for having a talented silver tongue. Being called Silvertongue by his boyfriend for giving good blowjobs had felt good. Loki was glad for the experience now because owning Thor Odinson through the sheer power of his mouth gave him an explosive rush of adrenaline.

Thor growled and pulled him off his cock, his chest heaving loudly.

“Open your tight-ass jeans and make yourself comfortable on all fours,” Thor commanded, gesturing to the bed with pristine white covers on the other side of the room. “I’m going to fucking snack on your sweet ass,” he promised.

Loki gasped, standing up on wobbly feet. He’d hoped to show Thor how well he could deep-throat a good, fat cock, but Thor’s suggestion sounded even better. Loki smiled and unzipped his jeans in front of Thor’s face, then sauntered towards the bed, settling into the position that Thor had demanded. He could hear Thor moving the camera, probably pointing it towards the bed, and Loki didn’t care. He suspected that he was going to receive a rim job and he felt lightheaded with excitement because Thor was famous for his mind-blowing rimming.

The bed dipped behind Loki and he gulped as Thor’s heavy hands settled on hips, prompting him to move just a few inches forward and spreading his legs further. When Thor was satisfied with the position, he hummed in appreciation and Loki’s skin erupted with goose bumps. He released a shaky breath, lowering his head in anticipation. And then, Thor’s hands grabbed at his jeans and pulled them down his thighs, together with the underwear, all the way to Loki’s knees.

“What a perfect ass,” Thor grunted, caressing Loki’s cheeks softly, “so round and creamy. Where have you been hiding, you little shit?”

Before Loki could comment on that statement with a clever quip, Thor began to tease his butt with hungry kisses, his deft fingers kneading at Loki’s cheeks and scratching them with his beard.

Loki arched his back, whimpering wantonly, and hissed in a breath when Thor’s teeth nipped at the tops of his thighs, not too hard, but definitely leaving a mark. Loki would be happy if he managed to survive this bliss because Thor was a beast definitely trying to kill him with pleasure. A raw shout tumbled from Loki’s throat, the sound breaking off into a breathy moan, as Thor started to kiss and lick around his pucker, gliding the tip of his tongue along Loki’s perineum every few seconds. Loki had difficulty keeping himself upright on his hands. Thor’s nibbling around his anus had him panting and whimpering. Then, Thor’s tongue darted inside his hole and wiggled its way even further in, as far as it could go, and Loki’s arms collapsed under him. He landed on his chest, his ass held up by Thor’s strong hands, and buried his face in one of the pillows, sobbing out his need.

Loki hadn’t had sex in so long and now, he was getting his ass eaten out by the king of rim jobs because was sure that Thor simply had to be the best in this. Nobody had made Loki unravel so fast and before he knew it, he was begging, sounding all too wrecked, for Thor to make him come, _please, fuck, Thor, I need to –_

Thor chuckled against Loki’s hole, sliding one long, finger inside, which instantly found Loki’s prostate. Thor began to rub the finger against the cluster of nerves while licking around Loki’s hole, and Loki screamed unabashedly, pressing his ass against Thor’s face like a bitch in heat, and he didn’t even give a shit that he looked so needy and desperate.

“Touch yourself, baby,” Thor rumbled and Loki barely managed to touch his cock before he was coming, ridiculously pushed over the edge by Thor’s choice of words.

“There you go,” Thor said softly, stroking Loki’s thighs to gently coax him back from the high of his remarkable orgasm.

Loki was marginally worried that he would never be happy again because Thor was clearly on the path to completely ruin him for all other men, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He was so wonderfully blissed out and he had to force his lethargic body to listen to him and move. He turned around, his ass still vibrating from Thor’s touch, and smiled weakly as Thor helped him pull up his jeans and zip them. Loki couldn’t help but purr as Thor kissed his cheek and winked at him like a smug brat.

“Thank you,” Loki murmured, feeling like a twat for thanking someone after sex, but he’d just had a wonderful orgasm and felt like screaming about it to the entire world.

Thor just hummed. “You’re welcome, Loki. Now, wait just a sec.”

Thor disappeared into the en-suite bathroom and returned a minute later with a wet towel, a bottle of lube and a pair of handcuffs. Thor wiped Loki’s spunk off the blanket, then dropped the towel on the floor. He chuckled at Loki, who was eyeing the handcuffs. Loki raised an eyebrow at him and Thor explained himself.

“Time to return the favour,” he said and settled on his back. “I’m at your mercy.”

Loki’s heart started to race again. “Do you want me to film this?” he asked. “Just...not my face, okay?”

Thor nodded. “Too bad, though. You’re gorgeous. At least, the world will get to see your delicious ass.

“Maybe,” Loki replied with a grin – unless he managed to edit the whole thing before Tony got his paws on the tape because somehow, the whole affair seemed just too intimate and precious to be shared with anyone else – and grabbed the handcuffs.

Thor took off his shirt with a cheeky smile and let Loki cuff him to the bed.

“Comfortable?” Loki asked, his fingers lingering on Thor’s wrists.

“Very,” Thor shot out in response, smirking and looking even more dazzling than before. “Wanna straddle me? I’d find that even more comfortable.”

Cheeky bastard. “I’m in charge now. You’ll get what _I_ choose to give you,” Loki said, hoping this was what Thor had in mind when he talked about being at someone’s mercy.

Thor cursed and moaned, and Loki preened, pleased with himself. He straddled Thor’s thighs regardless because it gave him a rush of adrenaline to feel the solid warmth of such a man between his thighs.

Loki wet his fingers with the lube from the bottle Thor had discarded on the bed and started trailing them up Thor’s thighs, circling Thor’s nipples and tracing the shape of Thor’s clavicles. Then, he returned down, massaging Thor’s beautiful six-pack for a little while, smirking at Thor’s panting that was getting progressively quicker and louder. Loki would love to prolong the torment because he doubted he would get another opportunity like this, alone with Thor, allowed to worship his body, but their time together was running out and it was with a sense of melancholy that Loki gently wrapped his fingers around Thor’s fully-erect cock, moving his fist up and down in slow, steady motions, coaxing lovely moans out of Thor’s mouth.

Thor’s arms strained and his spine arched, his tongue praising Loki and begging him to give him more. Loki smiled softly, impressed by the fact that the famous and widely-desirable Thor Odinson was breaking apart under his ministrations, having given Loki the rare privilege. Loki started to pay attention to the head and frenulum of Thor’s twitching cock, having his other hand fondling and rubbing at the full balls. Fuck, Thor really was big. Loki wondered briefly how it would feel to have Thor manhandle him like he did his co-stars and destroy his ass with such a monstrous cock? _Shit_ , Loki had already come, but he might become interested again very soon.

“ _So good_ ,” Thor growled and Loki replied with a barely-there “So beautiful,” content in the knowledge that Thor was so immersed in his pleasure that he wouldn’t have heard the silent confession.

Loki didn’t hurry the pace, keeping it slow and steady, increasing Thor’s process of falling apart piece by piece, treasuring every second of it. He ignored Thor’s imploring moans and kept tugging at his balls and stroking his cock with the same rhythm that started the sweet torment, and when Thor came at last, his back bowed in a tense, elegant arc, his thighs lifting Loki from the bed as Thor erupted all over his chest, filling the room with his thunderous roar.

Loki’s eyes glimmered in marvel and he wished he could suspend this moment in time.

It was just his rotten luck to have a loud knock on the door interrupt the intimacy in that exact moment when he was very much the image of being caught _in flagrante_ , perched as he was on top of Thor, who was still cuffed to the bed and had his softening cock hanging out of his jeans. Loki began to scramble off Thor, searching for the key of the handcuffs on the bed with frantic, awkward swipes of his hands, but Tony – who was, of course, the only person who would ignore the red light above the door – had already poked his head inside and was definitely in need of having his dropped jaw reattached.

Loki froze, hovering above Thor with the key in one hand. Tony, the bastard, had already recovered and sauntered into the room like some lord of a castle (and this _was_ his castle, truth be told), and turned off the camera, taking out the tape like it was the rarest of gems, carefully cradling it between his hands.

“So,” he exclaimed and smiled, “the interview went well, I see.”

“Tony, I – I can explain – ” Loki sputtered, but Thor just laughed and licked his lips, saying, “Oh, yeah, the best interview I’ve ever given. This guy is amazing, Tony.”

Loki was sure that his face had turned beet red and he unlocked Thor’s handcuffs with trembling fingers, jumping from the bed as soon as he was done releasing Thor. He refused to look at either of the men, walking straight to the camera, pretending to look at some very important camera-related things.  
Tony stepped into his line of vision, forcing Loki to look at him.

“I did the best thing in the world when I hired you, Laufeyson,” Tony said with a grin and Loki was certain that, if Tony actually tried, he could make Loki feel even more mortified.

“I told you Thor liked to improvise and break the rules,” Tony continued, “and he’s never done that in an interview, but I’m so glad you stepped in and let him play, Loki. I can’t wait to see what you two have been up to while daddy was away!”

“Fuck you, Tony,” Loki grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Thor and the Cameraman,” Tony continued, uninterrupted. “Yes, I like the sound of that, what do you think, Thor?”

“Sounds good to me,” Thor spoke from behind Loki and damn it, Loki winced visibly. How the fuck had Thor ended up standing behind his back?

“Tony, I swear, if you use my name or – ”

“Relax, Laufeyson,” Tony silenced Loki’s unfinished threat. “You’ll remain anonymous and I’ll make sure the editing keeps your face out of every shot. Just the back of your head, etcetera etcetera, okay? I’ll pull an all-nighter and personally edit this filthy little movie, so we can share it with the rest of the world asap.”

So, this was it, then? His moment of sexual glory with Thor was over. Loki couldn’t understand the sense of disappointment brewing inside him, accompanied by the strong feeling of humiliation that he’d just been used.

He looked at Thor and felt offended by the man’s bright grin. Well, it was Loki’s stupid fault to think that something could come out of a hot session with a porn star. He had imagined a connection starting to come to life between them during those final moments of mutual passion, and fuck, he couldn’t believe his own naivety.

“I have to go,” he said coolly, nodding at Thor.

“You were wonderful,” Thor replied with a wink. “I’ll see you around, Mr Cameraman.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Loki retorted and left the room, trying to take no notice of the hurt that followed him.

The video was uploaded on the website the next day and Loki watched it with a confusing mix of arousal, anger and pleasure at a job well done. Tony called him a few times, but Loki ignored him. He did listen to Tony’s voicemail, the douche bag gushing about the amazing success of the video only after a few hours of public streaming. He shared a few of his favourite comments of fans raving about how hot Thor’s scene with the mysterious cameraman was, and could they possibly get more. Naturally, Tony wanted Loki to come to the meeting tomorrow and discuss the idea Tony had gotten for a mini-series starring Thor, directed by Loki, of course.

“And seriously, man, maybe you should film another interview with Thor in the future?” Tony added. “Because people love it! _I love it_! Think about it, Lokes.”

Loki called in sick the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at ficcionister.tumblr.com.


End file.
